A Switch for the Ages
by Aqua-Faerie
Summary: Mokuba and Kaiba wake up one morning, only to find that they have switched places... R&R please! Ch8 has arrived!
1. The Beginning

Author's Note/Disclaimer: Hiya! How goes it? K, I hope this fic is to your liking, but if it isn't, please don't flame me. So read on...and don't forget to review! I do not own Yugioh, but I seriously wish I did! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Kaiba could here the alarm clock blasting away.  
  
'Ohhh' he groaned inwardly, 'time to get up, better shut up my stupid alarm- clock. Wait a minute! I don't have an alarm clock! Doesn't Mokuba, though? Maybe he put it in my room...'  
  
He reached out to shut the alarm off, when he turned side ways he yelped, something black was to the side of his head, but that wasn't the scary part; it turned out the black thing was hair, his hair! That was scary.  
  
'Since when do I have black hair?' He asked himself. 'And since when is my hair about 3 feet long? The only person I know with such long hair is Mokuba...Oh whatever, I'm probably not fully awake yet...'  
  
Kaiba got up, and looked around. 'What am I doing in Mokuba's room? And did the servants raise the furniture in here or something? Everything is looking a lot bigger then it usually is, these things haven't seemed so big since I was Mokuba's age...'  
  
Kaiba ran to the nearest mirror and when he saw what he did, he screamed so loud you could hear it halfway across the world. There was barely anything that took Seto Kaiba by surprise, but this- this was an exception. ************************************************************************   
  
Mokuba woke up, upon hearing Kaiba's scream.  
  
'Wow! I hope my brother's okay. He doesn't scream often, it must be really bad.'  
  
Mokuba turned around in his bed, only to find that he'd been sleeping in a chair, and there wasn't exactly room to turn around in that, so he fell down.  
  
'Oof! What was I doing in a chair? I thought only Seto did that, so that he could wake up easily... Whatever, I'm probably still sleepy. Why does my head feel so light? It usually feels heavier since my hair's so long.'  
  
Mokuba put his hand on his head, only to find that either his hair shrunk, or some one cut it off when he was sleeping. He began to run to the nearest mirror.  
  
'Why is everything so much lower to the ground now? He asked himself. Or maybe I've just gotten taller.'  
  
Upon reaching the mirror, Mokuba gasped. He was the spitting image of his older brother.  
  
No, scratch that, he WAS his older brother!  
  
This time it was Mokuba's turn to scream. Only since Mokuba was used to his own, relatively high-pitched voice, when his scream came out, it was DANGEROUSLY low, causing the furniture to rumble.  
  
'Uh oh,' Mokuba thought, beginning to panic. "EARTHQUAKE!!!!!!!!" He screamed as he dived under the nearest table.  
  
'Duck and cover, duck and cover, duck and cover...'he told himself over and over again. 'Wait a minute, the earthquake stopped, he said to himself suddenly. What the heck am I still doing under here?'  
  
With that thought, Mokuba Kaiba ran up the stairs to find his older brother... 


	2. The Decision

Author's Note: Hi again. Read the chapter, then review. Please?   
  
Disclaimer:  
  
E.J.: Well, I think I'll ask Kaiba to do-   
  
Kaiba: Don't even think about it.   
  
E.J.: Too late, I am   
  
Kaiba: ... actually, that matters little, I still won't do it.   
  
E.J.: Do what?   
  
Kaiba: THE DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!   
  
E.J.: Gee whiz...you didn't need to shout.   
  
Kaiba: ...   
  
E.J.: So will you do it?   
  
Kaiba: No.   
  
E.J.: Please?   
  
Kaiba: No. Never. I don't think so.   
  
E.J.: Alright, so then, shall I ask someone else?   
  
Kaiba: Whatever. Just know that I'm not going to do it.   
  
E.J.: Ishizu!   
  
Ishizu: Hello, Empress-Judge   
  
E.J.: Will you do the disclaimer for me?   
  
Ishizu: It would be my pleasure.   
  
E.J.: Thank you!   
  
Kaiba: ...   
  
Ishizu: Ms. Empress-Judge does not own the TV-show called Yugioh, she does, however, own this fan-fiction. My Millenium Necklace tells me it will be great!   
  
Kaiba: *snickers*   
  
E.J.: I saw that! Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"But Seto, how could this happen?" Mokuba asked, certainly not for the first time.  
  
The two brothers had switched bodies, and were now conversing with each other about their...little problem.  
  
"Mokuba," Kaiba began, taking a deep breath before he properly answered his little brother's question.  
  
It can be quite annoying to have someone ask you the same question over and over, but Kaiba didn't want to get mad at his younger sibling.  
  
"I've told you already, I don't know. But you can bet I'm going to find out." He clenched his hands into fists, staring angrily at nothing in particular.  
  
Mokuba started giggling, looking very odd in Kaiba's body. Kaiba looked up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just-just that you look- I look- so funny like that!" Mokuba said, continuing in his giggling fit.  
  
Kaiba turned slightly red.  
  
"Don't do that Mokuba, it doesn't look right on me, I don't giggle."  
  
"Oh, right big brother, I'm sorry." Mokuba said, straightening up, and attempting to return to a cool composure. "So, what are we going to do about this? How will I go to school? I can't possibly go to 6th grade looking like this. And you can't go to high-school looking like me."  
  
"I'm aware of that, Mokuba." Kaiba replied, now slightly irritated. "We will have to switch places...for now. I will have to go to school as you, which will be easy. I have already completed 6th grade. Once more will be no problem.  
  
But the harder thing will be for you to impersonate me. You won't have to work at Kaibacorp, but still you will have to go to my highschool. It shouldn't be too difficult, actually. Merely look like you are working, and bring all the class-work and homework back here for me to complete. Okay?" "Okay, big brother." "Oh, and one more thing, Mokuba" "Yes?" "Under no circumstances-and I mean this Mokuba-will you converse with Yugi and his friends. I do not do that, so for now, neither will you." Kaiba said seriously. "Aw but Seto, they are my friends!" Mokuba complained.  
  
"Mokuba, I understand that you are friends with them, however, I am not. Normally, I would pass a snide comment or an insult to one of them, but I am not asking you to do so. I'm asking you simply to have no conversations with them." Kaiba replied firmly.  
  
"But Set-" Mokuba stopped in mid-sentence. One look at his big brother's face told him that it would do no good to argue. "Alright then," Mokuba began again, meekly. "So should I have the Chauffer drop me at Domino High?" "Yes, but remember Mokuba-"  
  
"I know, I know! Don't talk to Yugi!" Mokuba shouted from behind his shoulder, already running out the door.  
  
"Or his friends!" Kaiba shouted back at Mokuba, but he had already slammed the door shut. Kaiba sighed. "I suppose I should prepare myself for the 6th grade." 


	3. Attendance

Author's Note: Well hi again! Okay, hope y'all like this new chapter.   
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Kaiba: Oh please, not this again.  
  
E.J.: Aw, come on.  
  
Kaiba: No.  
  
E.J.: Fine then. Suit yourself. I'm not going to beg.  
  
Kaiba: Really?  
  
E.J.: No. Plllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeeeee?  
  
Kaiba: …  
  
E.J.: Please?  
  
Kaiba: *sighs* this is getting old. You already know the answer, so why even ask.  
  
E.J.: Because one can hope…  
  
Kaiba: hoping is for the weak.  
  
E.J.: Yeah…right… okay then, so you're not going to do the disclaimer?  
  
Kaiba: What do you think?  
  
E.J.: Alright, I'll get someone else to do it.  
  
Kaiba: Good idea.  
  
E.J.: Joey Wheeler!  
  
Kaiba: That dog?  
  
E.J.: Yes.  
  
Kaiba: Whatever…  
  
Joey: Yeah?  
  
E.J.: Will you do the disclaimer?  
  
Joey: Sure! I don't have anything better to do!  
  
Kaiba: That's for sure…  
  
Joey: What are you implying?!?!?  
  
Kaiba: Honestly? You don't want to know.  
  
E.J.: Ignore him, just do the disclaimer.  
  
Joey: Okay… Empress-Judge doesn't own Yugioh- Only this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiba sighed and sat down for a minute. He then realized that Mokuba had forgotten his books. Quickly, he ran to go get them, and ordered another chauffer to drop it off at Domino High immediately.   
  
"But Sir," The chauffer protested.   
  
"What?" Kaiba said irritably.   
  
Slightly taken aback at Mokuba's odd attitude, the chauffer replied, "Sir, Mr. Kaiba wouldn't like it- he probably left his books here for a reason, he hardly makes mistakes."   
  
Kaiba couldn't get himself to be flattered by this remark, so he got upset. "Listen here, I'm in charge, and I'm telling you to drop the books off. Must I remind you that I do have the authority to fire you?"   
  
"No, sir. Of course not. I'll drop them off immediately." Said the chauffer, nearly running out the door.   
  
Kaiba sighed once more, as he went to grab Mokuba's things for school. Along the way, he also grabbed his wallet, and ordered yet another chauffer to drive him to Domino Middle School.   
  
After 15 minutes, the chauffer informed him that they had reached. Kaiba got out of his limo and looked around.   
  
'Ugh…' he thought. 'What a tacky-looking school. Not that my school is much better.'  
  
Once inside the school, Kaiba realized that he didn't know Mokuba's schedule. Nor did he know where every class was. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of a bell.   
  
'Oh great,' he thought. 'I'm late, and I have no idea where I should be.'   
  
Although reluctant to ask for help, Kaiba realized that this was probably the only choice he had, so he marched into a room labeled Attendance Office. A woman in about her 30's, presumably the attendance officer, greeted him, although not exactly in a friendly way.   
  
"Can I help you, young man?" She asked.   
  
"Yes," Kaiba began. "I err forgot my schedule, and I was wondering if you could tell me what it was again."   
  
The lady looked at him incredulously, and then began laughing. "You-you forgot your schedule? That's good, I've never heard that one before. Listen, kid, if you're late, you're late. Face it. I suggest you go to class before you miss any more of it. Besides, one tardy isn't going to affect your grades that much."   
  
Kaiba eyed the woman angrily. "Seriously, I forgot my schedule. I need you to give it to me again."  
  
"Give it up, young man. I saw through your excuse, so just get to class now."   
  
"NO!" said Kaiba, now in a rage. This woman obviously didn't know who she was dealing with. "I need my schedule. You will give it to me, or I will so to it that I- my big brother will have you fired!"   
  
"And who exactly is your big brother?" said the woman, amused.   
  
"Seto Kaiba."   
  
"Ah… so then he could get me fired, now couldn't he? Alright, I'll give you your schedule. Wait right there. Mokuba, is it?  
  
Kaiba nodded curtly. "And get on with it quickly. I have class."   
  
The woman bit her lip, she knew that Seto Kaiba could, and would get her fired if he wished. Or his brother wished. The Kaiba's were the only family she had to watch out for. No other student's guardian was their older brother; their eccentric older brother.  
  
After a few moments, she retrieved a paper from the printer and handed it to Mokuba (Really Kaiba). It looked something like this-  
  
Math Period: 1- Ms. Hayami, Rm. 101  
  
Language Arts: Period 2- Mr. Stewart, Rm.115   
  
Social Studies: Period 3- Mr. Stewart, Rm. 115  
  
Lunch, Cafeteria  
  
Biology: Period 4- Ms. Ayane, Rm.104   
  
Physical Education: Period 5- Ms. Kasumi, Gym  
  
French: Period 6- Ms. Audrey Rm. 125  
  
Kaiba glanced at it quickly. He was about to leave when he realized he didn't know where the rooms were.   
  
"I need a map too." He said demandingly.   
  
Lucky for him, the woman decided to oblige. "Very well," she said, exasperated.   
  
She walked, off, out of view. She returned a few moments later, holding two slips of paper. She handed both to him. "Alright," she began. "The first piece of paper is a map."   
  
Kaiba stared at her incredulously. Fighting the impulse to say "duh" he gave her a look that said, I knew that, you idiot.   
  
Acting like she hadn't seen that, the woman continued. "The second piece of paper is an excused tardy slip. Hand it to your teacher when you get to class."   
  
"Fine, then." said Kaiba walking off, towards his first period class… 


	4. Chemistry

Author's note: Hope you like! Don't forget to review! Disclaimer: Well, I'm not going to bug you with a big disclaimer- mainly because I can't think of one... so anyway, I don't own Yugioh. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Mokuba clambered out of the Limo and looked at his brother's high school. 'It's so big,' he thought. Suddenly he heard a bell ring.' Oh no! I made Seto be late for school!'  
  
Mokuba ran to the front of the school, when he realized, he didn't know where to go!  
  
Looking around he saw Yugi walking to class. He wasn't supposed to talk to Yugi, but surely Seto wouldn't object when he heard the situation. Chancing it, he approached Yugi.  
  
Yugi looked extremely surprised to see Kaiba walk up to him. It wasn't...normal...  
  
"Uh...hey, Kaiba!"  
  
"Hi Yugi!" Mokuba said cheerfully, causing Yugi to eye him very suspiciously.  
  
"Is everything...alright?"  
  
Mokuba realized he had sounded too much like himself, and so calmed down. "Uh Yugi," he said gruffly, or at least he tried to say it gruffly. "I was wondering... do I have my first period class with you?" Yugi was taken aback. Kaiba didn't normally act like this. "Umm yeah, Kaiba, we've had our first period class the same for the whole year...nothing's changed..."   
  
"Oh... right. Well, do you mind if I walk with you?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Yeah...it's uhhhhhhh national 'be nice to your enemy week'..."   
  
"Right...well sure, Kaiba, if you really want to..."   
  
"Umm yeah! Thanks!"   
  
Yugi walked down to his Chemistry class, suspiciously glancing at Mokuba every so often. Mokuba, or Kaiba rather, followed Yugi around, looking around at his new surroundings. Everyone else was watching Mokuba with interest. This was new for Kaiba, to be hanging around with the one person who ever beat him at Duel Monsters.  
  
Suddenly Yugi stopped short, causing Mokuba to collide with him. They both hit the ground.   
  
"What did you stop for?!?"   
  
"Umm...Kaiba? This is our classroom, remember? Room 206?"   
  
"Oh, right." said Mokuba brushing himself off. "Sorry."  
  
Yugi looked At Mokuba curiously. "What did you say?"   
  
"Sorry? Uhh, is that wrong?"   
  
Yugi stared at Mokuba. "No, it is just you said 'sorry' I've never heard you say that before..."   
  
"Well yeah, but uh like I said, it is national 'be nice to your enemy week'." Mokuba countered, thinking quickly.   
  
"Right...well, why don't we get to class?"   
  
"Oh...yeah, sure."   
  
Yugi opened the door and headed into the Chemistry Lab while Mokuba followed. Mokuba found this classroom slightly intimidating.  
  
There were rows of desks, each with two seats, and on each desk was a small lab, full of test-tubes and liquids of some sort.  
  
In the front, there was a Teacher, dressed in a white coat lab. It was a woman, who dangerously resembled a hawk.   
  
Mokuba sat down at a table in the back, wanting to get as far away as the bird-looking teacher as possible.  
  
Suddenly he was confronted by a huge man, about 6'9''. He looked down at Mokuba.  
  
"Hey Kaiba" He sneered, "You're in my seat. I suggest you get up before I mash your skull into pulp." He slapped his fist into his other hand to reinforce his threat- unnecessarily, of course.  
  
The real Kaiba might've not been afraid, in fact he probably wouldn't. But Mokuba sure was. He glanced at the teacher, but she was too busy in a book to notice his little predicament.  
  
"I am really sorry, sir. I'm a having an off-day..." Mokuba stammered meekly. The bully raised an eyebrow, as if to say "I don't really care, but you are still in my seat."  
  
Mokuba got the message.  
  
"I'll be moving now..." he got up and quickly went to the front of the class. He looked around for an empty seat.   
  
Suddenly the teacher walked up to him.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, kindly explain to me why you are not in your seat." The whole class stared at Kaiba.  
  
If anyone in the class was punctual, it would probably be him, but not today.  
  
"I err...forgot where my seat is..." Mokuba stuttered, drifting off in the end.  
  
"Well, Mr. Kaiba. I'm disappointed-I didn't expect this behavior from you. You may give me lip from time to time, but you certainly have a good memory. Well no matter, I'll play along. You sit over there" She said, motioning to a seat in front of her.  
  
Mokuba groaned inwardly. 'Just what I need, a seat right next to the teacher...' he thought silently. He went to sit down in the seat the teacher had pointed to.   
  
"Hey Kaiba" A familiar voice said. "What's gotten in to ya?"   
  
"JOEY!" Mokuba exclaimed happily. He was so glad to see another familiar face that he forgot to act like his big brother.  
  
  
  
Joey gave Mokuba a bewildered look.  
  
'Oops...' Mokuba thought. 'I'm supposed to be acting like my big brother...'  
  
"It's uhh... national 'be nice to Chihuahua' day!" He blurted out, remembering Kaiba's insults at Joey.  
  
"Kaiba, you think you're all that don't ya?" Joey sneered, now angry. "But no matter, one of these days I'll show ya."  
  
Mokuba got a bit freaked out. If Joey decided to "show him" when he was still in his big brother's body, he mightn't be able to take on Joey. However, he wouldn't worry over it if Kaiba was back in his body. His big brother could handle himself.   
  
"Alright class!" The teacher began suddenly, startling half the students. "I'll let you play around a bit with the chemicals. Practice what you've learned so far-" She was cut off by the class cheering. They weren't used to "free time" in highschool, even if it was a modified version of it, so to speak.  
  
Unfortunately, Mokuba had nothing to cheer about. And even if he did, he wouldn't- it wasn't the sort of thing that Seto did.  
  
The teacher began to continue.  
  
"But, if I even hear ONE explosion, just ONE I will never let you do this again. And I'm only letting you do this so that I can see if you actually learned something, or," She eyed two snoring students, "You paid no attention what-so-ever." The class laughed. "Now get to work!" She shouted, smiling.   
  
Joey began grabbing all the chemicals and a couple test-tubes. Mokuba looked at him curiously. Joey noticed. "Don't look at me you snob! I know what I'm doing. I'm not going to mess up. So mind your own business."  
  
Obviously Joey was still sore from Mokuba's earlier remark.  
  
Suddenly Mokuba noticed that the teacher was eyeing him angrily. 'Uh oh...better get to work...but I don't know what to do!' The thought suddenly struck him. 'If I messed up, the class would never be able to have this "free time" again, and they'd all be angry with me, with Seto! I'll just be careful...'   
  
Mokuba began to grab a few harmless looking chemicals, and put them together in a test tube. Without warning, the test tube began to smoke. Uh- oh... Mokuba thought, a fraction of a second before it blew up in his face... 


	5. Linear Equations&Exploding Teachers

Hi again readers! Sorry for the delay, but I was suffering from writer's block... hope this chapter meets your expectations!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, merely this and my other stories.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiba gazed at the map once more; then at his surroundings. Rm.101... he thought. That should be right here... he looked up, finding himself face to face with Rm.101. He opened the door and found himself looking at 32 restless students and a very grumpy-looking teacher.  
  
"Well, well, well, Mr. Mokuba. Glad you could join us. Hurry up and get to your seat, we have work to do." The teacher said, seemingly exasperated.  
  
Kaiba went up to the teacher and handed her the excused tardy slip.  
  
"I believe I was to hand this to you?" He said quizzically- the teacher hadn't said anything about it.  
  
"Right, thank you Mr. Mokuba, now, get to your seat." Kaiba looked around the classroom.  
  
Towards the center, there was an empty seat- the only empty seat, presumably his. He walked to it and sat as the teacher began to talk.  
  
"Now, students, I believe yesterday we started discussing linear relationships?"  
  
Kaiba sighed; unconcerned- this stuff was stupidly easy; At least for him, anyway.  
  
He sighed. He had learned this stuff when he was 5, or perhaps 6. But no matter, he was trying to look like Mokuba. He placed his hands on his lap and tried to look interested. A bad move on his part, because no one else was.  
  
Nearly half the class was asleep, or secretly playing games on their graphing calculator behind the desk. The teacher remained oblivious to this, or simply didn't care, she just droned on about those linear equations. Until that "nearly half the class" became the whole class with the exception of Kaiba, who with much difficulty, was still trying to look interested. The room was oddly silent, with the exception of the teacher droning on.  
  
Suddenly, a ringing noise pierced the anomalous taciturnity. Kaiba's hand immediately fell on his vest. He gingerly took out his cell phone, flipped it open, and stared at the screen as if to be viewing the caller ID.  
  
The teacher stared at him evilly. "And just what do you think you are doing?"  
  
Kaiba looked at her as though she had just asked the most odd question.  
  
"It's for me. Official business. I have to take it." He said quickly, as he began to greet the person on the other line. "Kaiba" he began gruffly.  
  
The teacher just stared at him; no one else had dared disobey her in this way. "Mr. Mokuba!" She exclaimed, enraged.  
  
Kaiba looked at her irritably. "One moment." He said on the phone and swiftly placed it on the desk. "Listen," Kaiba he told the teacher curtly. "I have a company to run, issues to solve, and I do NOT have time for overly-grumpy teachers to give me lectures. Do you understand?" Kaiba eyed her cantankerously.  
  
The teacher just gawked, her mouth open. No one had ever acted so arrogant with her before, and she didn't know how to handle it. Seeing that her teacher was in awe, Kaiba took the opportunity to return to his phone-call.  
  
"I'm back, what did you want to say?" The man on the line was utterly perplexed. This man sounded like Mokuba! But he was acting like Kaiba! Not to mention he had Kaiba's cell-phone.  
  
He decided to ask about the matter.  
  
"Umm Mr. Mokuba? Why do you have Mr. Kaiba's cell-phone?" Kaiba could have kicked himself. He completely forgot the fact that he was in Mokuba's body. I had better think of an excuse fast!  
  
"I'm taking over of my brother's business for today." He said tersely, with so much authority, that the employee on the other line didn't feel the need to question.  
  
"Alright then, actually stock prices have plummeted, is there anything you wish me to do?"  
  
Kaiba glimpsed around the classroom again, at the sleeping students and the ones playing on their graphing calculators.  
  
"Yes. Buy stocks in graphing calculators; The Texas-Instruments Company. Got that?"  
  
Consummately bewildered, the employee just agreed. "Yes sir, very well."  
  
Kaiba interrupted "Good. Now good-bye" he hung up abruptly.  
  
The teacher seemed to have now regained her senses.  
  
"Detention!" she exclaimed vehemently, looking iniquitously at Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba countered her glare defiantly.  
  
"What, exactly, have I done wrong?" He said smugly, wanting to see the teacher's reaction.  
  
The teacher began to glow bright red, breathing deeply now.  
  
After one last large inhale, she began. "You, you little conniving dogmatist have broken a number of my rules."  
  
Kaiba asked audaciously "And how many rules have I broken, exactly?"  
  
The teacher, fuming, uttered a string of curse words that caused all the sleeping and graphing-calculator playing kids to look up, consternated at the fact that their strict, boring teacher had words such as those in her vocabulary, and decided to use it.  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Well, how unprofessional is that? Uttering such words in a children's classroom? I'd say your insubordinate behavior is bad enough to get you fired, wouldn't you?"  
  
The teacher turned pale-white, the thought of being fired unnerved her, especially because of one punk kid.  
  
"I-I Uh I" She stammered, causing Kaiba's smirk to grow wider.  
  
"Well, looks like you're at a loss for words." He said smugly.  
  
The teacher just remained silent, then, after a moment, smiled wildly.  
  
"Detention, Mr. Mokuba, and might I remind you that I have the authority to get you expelled?"  
  
Kaiba was dumbfounded.  
  
Perhaps the teacher was bluffing, or perhaps he should still go complain to the higher authorities, but he couldn't risk getting Mokuba expelled, and it was doubtful that the principal would believe him over a teacher.  
  
Reluctantly, Kaiba walked up to receive the detention slip from his teacher... 


	6. Gum Duty?

Authors Note: Hi, sorry for taking so terribly long to post this...  
  
Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief (ha! I wish...) I do not own Yugioh... *sobs*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The glass vials shattered, and when Mokuba looked up, the whole class laughed, Joey the hardest. His hair, or rather Kaiba's, was spiked up and was colored black, in the front, because of the smoke.  
  
The teacher looked absolutely surprised. Her hair too was curled upwards, and slightly grayed due to the explosion and smoke, yet it was obvious that Mokuba had gotten the brunt of it.  
  
It took a few moments of silence before the teacher could muster up words.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" She asked, still very much in awe. When the class, including Mokuba nodded slowly, she regained her normal confidence.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba!" The she shrieked shrilly. "This is very, very disappointing. You have obviously not been paying attention at all during my explanations. You will clean up the mess you made immediately, and will report to me directly after school, and for one hour, you will have gum duty.  
  
Mokuba dared to ask- "Umm, what's gum duty?" The whole class gawked at him, like he didn't know the very foundations that made the school.  
  
It was; He didn't.  
  
The teacher eyed Mokuba suspiciously. "Scraping gum of desks"  
  
Mokuba's jaw dropped. He looked at her, shocked.  
  
"Alright" The teacher began, a rather pathetic attempt at getting the classes attention once more, for all eyes were on Kaiba. The whole class was very confused at his different attitude on just about everything.  
  
"Alright CLASS!" She said, raising her voice just slightly (A/N: *snorts* as if...) "Please, lets get to work cleaning this mess up."  
  
The piercing noise of the clanging of a bell surprised everyone in class.  
  
The teacher looked very much alarmed. "That was the fire bell, students, line up and head outside please, and I'll follow."  
  
Saved by the bell Mokuba thought, thankfully.  
  
The class lined up, or rather grouped up, with two or three people standing next to each other, talking.  
  
Yugi and Joey led the class out, as they were the first in line.  
  
Their class met up with all the others in Domino High, and they squatted down, waiting for the principal to excuse them.  
  
All around Mokuba, people were talking until the teachers shushed them.  
  
Now the kids were excruciatingly uncomfortable.  
  
Finally, after 10 painfully long minutes, the principal came out. "Alright, thank you everyone, for being so organized for this drill. You may all go back to your class now."  
  
As the students walked back to their classrooms in a "not-so-orderly" fashion, Mokuba began to pray that the teacher had forgotten about gum duty.  
  
'Oh please, oh please, oh, please let her forget!!' he thought to himself.  
  
As they reached the classroom, the bell rang, sounding the end of class.  
  
"Alright, students. You are excused." The teacher said.  
  
'YES!' thought Mokuba. 'She forgot!'  
  
"Oh, and Mr. Kaiba," began the teacher.  
  
Mokuba looked up.  
  
"Don't forget about gum duty" 


	7. The Miniature Rockstar

Author's Note: Hi again! Okay, two words- read and review. Wait, does that count as 3?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiba snatched the slip from the teacher, causing her to look up.  
  
"My, we are certainly ungrateful now aren't we?" She said evilly. "But no matter, perhaps I can teach you some manners. Skip detention."  
  
Kaiba eyed her suspiciously. 'What's she playing at?'  
  
She smirked when she saw Kaiba's suspicion.  
  
"Go to the principal's office instead."  
  
Kaiba groaned, he should've expected as much. Sullenly, he walked to the door, and made sure to slam it shut.  
  
He glanced around the outside. He could see no place directing him to the principal's office, so now he was officially lost. He snatched the map from his pocket and managed to direct himself to the principal's office.  
  
He placed his hands on the doorknob, and was about to open it. 'Wait,' he thought to himself, 'I've already gotten Mokuba in enough trouble.' With that in mind, he courteously knocked first.  
  
The door opened.  
  
An old woman with an abnormally large nose, half-rimmed spectacles, and intimidating gray hair was the first sight he saw.  
  
"Well, well, well" she began in a scolding tone, her arms crossed. "Your teacher called, Mr. Mokuba, and I must say that frankly, I'm disappointed with you."  
  
Kaiba opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Sit down first," she hissed coolly, as she herself began to sit down behind her desk.  
  
Kaiba did, right across from her. He began to speak. "That teacher, she's a nitwit!"  
  
The principal held up her hand to silence him from continuing. "You are in deep trouble as it is, Mister. I suggest you stop your filthy lying before you get yourself into more trouble."  
  
Kaiba inhaled deeply- a pathetic attempt to calm himself.  
  
"Alright, Mr. Mokuba, your record, prior to this event, has been outstanding. Therefore, I will let you go off with a warning this time; Return to your-" she paused for a moment to glance at her watch. "-Second period class."  
  
Kaiba smirked inwardly. He wouldn't have to face that idiotic teacher again- at least not today.  
  
And though he wasn't going to admit it out loud, he was very grateful to Mokuba, for being so exceedingly well behaved throughout the year in math.  
  
"Alright take this", said the principal, as she handed him an admit-to- class slip.  
  
"Fine." Said Kaiba indifferently, and with that he walked off.  
  
'Language Arts...' he said to himself with disgust. That was not his favorite subject.  
  
He found his classroom, which was very close by, and walked in.  
  
"Ah! Mokuba, glad you could join us," exclaimed a young man. He had jet- black hair and a somewhat twisted smile, like he thought teaching was a big joke. Presumably, he was Mr. Stewart. "Give your slip here, please, and take a seat."  
  
Kaiba gave handed him the slip and sat at an empty desk.  
  
"Now that we're all here," he continued, "I'll tell you what your work is, and you can get to it. Your work is to read pages 10-14 in your reading- book and to summarize what you've read. I'll allow some talking, provided it doesn't get too loud.  
  
Well, that's all you need to know as of now, so get to work."  
  
Kaiba grabbed a book from under the desk and began to read. This was easy stuff. 'Four pages' he smirked. He'd done harder stuff in preschool.  
  
All of a sudden a young girl approached him. She had long strawberry blonde hair and was wearing a spaghetti-strap tank top that was entirely too small for her, as well as a mini skirt.  
  
She puffed her hair up with her hand. "Hiiiiiiiii Mokuba."  
  
Kaiba looked around only to find every other guy in class staring at her enviously. He rolled his eyes, trying to think of what those idiots found so alluring of her. They were 10 years old!  
  
The girl twirled her golden tresses expertly. "What's taking you so long to like reply Moki? I want you to like help me with my reading, because like I simply don't have like time for it you know? I have like better things to do. You should be honored, you know, because I like chose you to help me."  
  
This was simply stupid. And he wasn't going to have Mokuba come back to school with this girl hanging all over him, so he decided to set this little miniature rock-star straight.  
  
"Oh come on, Moki, help me. You know you want to..." she cooed softly.  
  
"Okay, listen you Britney Spears wannabe." He snarled angrily. "You need to spend less time using boys to do your work and more time concentrating on how to improve your intellect, for no doubt it needs a lot of work."  
  
She gazed at him coolly. "You'll like pay for that remark!" she hissed angrily.  
  
Then her lower lip began to tremble. Tears began to flow unchecked from her eyes and she began unnervingly authentic, wracking sobs.  
  
All eyes turned to her, including the teacher's.  
  
"What's wrong, Cindy?" The teacher asked her.  
  
'So that's her name' Kaiba thought furiously.  
  
"Mo-Mokuba called me STUPID!!!" she sobbed. "He said m-my intellect needed work. WAHHHHHHH!!"  
  
Kaiba could've strangled her. 'The conniving, scheming little-'  
  
"Mr. Mokuba! I'm ashamed of you! Where are your manners?!? Go to the principal's office at once!" The teacher exclaimed savagely.  
  
Kaiba stormed out, but not before giving the girl an evil glare. She returned it, and then continued her mock-sobs.  
  
Once Kaiba was outside he walked angrily to the principal's office again. 'Maybe the principal would be lenient with me now as well.' He thought wistfully to himself. 'Well, one can hope...'  
  
He reached the principal's office in 2 minutes. As much as he stalled, he just couldn't take long to go to a room that was only15 feet away.  
  
This time the principal was waiting outside for him, with the grossest of disapproving frowns across her face... 


	8. James Bond and the Mary Sue

Author's Note: Hi all, sorry for the delay- and for changing the chapter a bit... Anyway, don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Mokuba walked out of class, ignoring the few snickers from other students. He hung around aimlessly by the door, not knowing what to do next, when suddenly, Yugi showed up.

"Uh hey Yu-" He cut himself off. _Maybe I shouldn't ask for help, besides, Seto wouldn't just talk to Yugi unless he wanted to duel him or something, and I should start acting like Seto now. I'll just follow him and hope he doesn't notice._

Mokuba stood at a corner as Yugi walked passed. Then, he began to follow him. _This is just like playing secret agent! I must follow Yugi without him noticing. _And so, Mokuba began to follow Yugi.

Unfortunately, Mokuba was never good at stealth and soon Yugi realized who was behind him. He turned around, but continued walking, causing him to bump in to Joey.

"Hey Yug, what's up?"

"Oh hey Joey, sorry. Umm…I think Kaiba is following me…"

"Who, Kaiba? No way!" He turned around, only to find Seto Kaiba, looking like he was hopelessly trying to imitate James Bond.

"Erm…Yugi? What's Kaiba doing?"

"I don't know, Joey, that's why I'm kinda worried…"

"Eh, forget it, Yug. That jerk's probably trying ta provoke us or somethin'"

"I don't know Joey…maybe we should ask him."

"Yeah, well asking him is going to have to wait, we've reached our classroom."

Joey walked in the classroom and Yugi sighed and followed. Mokuba peered around, his hands clasped together to look like a gun, and then followed suit.

Mokuba sat down at a random desk and looked around.

Then, he saw it- saw her. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Her auburn hair fell past her shoulder and her sapphire eyes twinkled in the light. Mokuba gaped, she was drop-dead gorgeous.

Suddenly, the girl turned around, and began walking towards him.

He could feel his ears burn and his cheeks turn red. _'Oh, stop it!' _He told himself helplessly. _'Seto doesn't blush, Seto's ears don't burn, Seto doesn't stare at girls!' _But Mokuba found he couldn't help himself.

She came right up to him, and sat down, twirling her redish-brown tresses. "Hey, Kaiba." She said, her voice like poisoned honey- sweet, yet with a dangerous feeling.

"It's me," she continued innocently, her lips began to form in a pout. "Sue Marie? You remember me, right? You know, you're real-" she giggled for a moment, "-_Cute. _Especially with your hair spiked up like that…" Mokuba quickly mussed his hair back down. "And anyway," Sue continued, "I was wondering, would you like to go out with me?"

Mokuba's jaw dropped, _'Oh, I wish I could say yes, but I have to act like Seto…well, what Seto doesn't know can't hurt him, right?' _Mokuba gulped, _'But he can hurt me…oh well, I can't help it, she's too…wonderful.'_

"Sue?" Mokuba started shyly.

"I'd like that."

Meanwhile, Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan all stared in amazement.

Yugi turned to Joey. "Do you see that Joey? Don't you think theirs something…wrong?"

"Yeah Yug, you're right, there's no teacher in the classroom!"

Tea resisted the urge to roll her eyes- she was in too much shock. She pointed a shaky finger towards Kaiba.

All most at a loss for words, Joey managed to spit out… "Yug…something's wrong…Kaiba gasp"

Tristan and Duke were to busy ogling at Sue to really care what Kaiba was doing.

"What a major babe…" Tristan sighed dreamily.

"I agree with you there, man" Duke added.

Tea sighed in disgust and rapped them both on the head.

Back where Mokuba was, Sue replied, "Oh, how wonderful. Let's have a date after school k? And now, you can sit next to me." She smiled, with alarming, seemingly sincere warmth. Few, perhaps no one, could tell that it was most definitely false.

Author's Note: Ya, I know, you're thinking: "Again? One A/N was bad enough! Well, I just want to clear up a few things. Sorry, I err added more to the chapter, I dunno, guess I was bored… okay, now the clearing up… incase any of you were wondering, (and I know some of you are, cause of the reviews) there will be no romance between Kaiba err _Mokuba_ and Sue. It's just for humor purposes… anyway, REVIEW(pls)!!


End file.
